Finchel true love
thumb|400px Das ist eine Finchel FF sie wird nicht so wie meine anderen sondern was ganz besonderes für eine ganz besondere Person . Der Traum Finn's sicht Ich hatte seid einer Woche immer den selben Traum ,das ich mit Rachel auf einer Blumenwiese liege und wir uns einfach nur verliebt anschauen .Dazu wird es aber in näherer Zukunft nicht kommen da sie mit Jesse zusammen ist .Es wahr echt scheiße im Glee Club waren nur Paare,Quinn&Puck,Artie&Brittany ,Tina&Mike ,Mercedes &Sam ,Mr.Shue &Miss Pilsburry ,Kurt &Blaine ,Santana& Sebastian und nicht zu vergessen Rachel &Jesse . Als ich in den Glee Club kam sah ich das Rachel alleine da saß und Jesse mal nicht da war .Ich nutzte die Chance "MR.Shue darf ich etwas singen es ist für eine besondere Person " "Klar Finn ,leg los " Ich sag für Rachel thumb|300px|right*Jesses Girl* weil ich sie haben wollte aber mit Jesse zusammen war ."Was Bagerst du meine Freundin an !?!" Ich drehte mich um und sah Jesse stand da .Er wollte nach mir schlagen aber ich bückte mich rechtzeitig .Mr.Shue ging dazwischen "Jungs last es " Rachel ging zu Jesse nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit zu ihrem Platz .Den Rest der Stunde bachtete ich die Beiden nicht .Heute wahr eine Versammlung wo wir alle sein sollten ich sa? ein paar Plätze von Rachel weg aber ich hatte immer das gefühl das sie zu mir sahthumb .Ich Liebte Rachel aber ich denke ich sollte mich an den Gedanken gewöhnen das ich nie mit Rachel zusammen sein werde .Als die aufführung zu ende war bekam ich einen streit zwischen Jesse und Rachel mit "Jesse warte ,geh nicht wieder zur Carmell " "Rachel sie brauchen mich da und hier wir mein Talent nicht anerkannt ,gefördert oder genutzt " Jesse ging weg und Rachel stand da und weinte .Ich ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm ."Rach wein nicht er ist es nicht wert "thumb "Ich weis das ich um ihn nicht weinen sollte ,weil wir nächste woche die Rigionals haben ,aber ich hab ihn doch geliebt " Ich drückte sie noch näher an mich "warum hat er das eben gesagt ?" "Weil er sich hier nicht gefördert fühlt und von mir Betrogen " Sie ging ein stück von mir weg machte sich ihre Haare zurecht und wischte sich dann die Tränen weg ."Können wir üben , villeicht vergesse ich ihn dan "Sie sah so unbehohlfen aus das ich nichts anderes sagen konnte "Ja , warum nicht " The Football Matsch Rachel's sicht Heute war ein Football ich wollte hin um Finn zu unterstützen ,aber ich wollte nicht alleine gehen also fragte ich Jesse der auch *Ja* sagte "Hey Jesse " "Hey Rach ,wie geht es dir ?" "Ach gut " Wir setzten uns auf die Trebüne .Nach der Halbzeit fürten wir , es ging so ein Typ durch Publikum und suchte Pärchen raus die sich küssen sollten.Ich dachte mir nur immmer *Bitte,bitte,bitte komm nicht zu uns * aber er kam doch und ich musste Jesse küssen .Es war so wiederlich aber ich musste es machen . Finn's sicht Ich schaute hoch auf die Tafel aber es war noch keiner zu sehen ich bekam den ball und ich rannte als ich wieder auf die Tafel guckte sah ich das Jesse und Rachel sich küssten .Ich blieb stehen doch aufeinmal wurde ich brutal auf den Boden geschlagen der Ball lag untermeiner seite und brach mir glaube ein Paar Rippen meine komplette rechte Seite schmertzte und ich fing an zu schrein . Rachel's sicht Ich hört von Spielfeld ein schrein alles wurde leise und ich schaute aus Feld "FINN !" Schrie ich wollte runter rennen aber Jesse lies mich nicht bis ich schlieslich in Tränen ausbrach .Quinn,Brittany,Santana und der rest der Cheerios waren dort sie nahmen Finn den Helm ab und er sah so gequält aus.Ich riss mich aus Jesse's griff und rannte zu ihm "Finn " Ich nahm seine Linke Hand und drückte sie "Es hat starke verletzungen in der rechten Seite durch den Left-teckel wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen " hört ich Shannon Bist sagen .Ein Krankenwagen kam und nahm Finn mit ."Rachel gehst du noch mal Finns sachen hohlen ?" fragte mich Shannon "Ja mach ich " ich ging in die umkleide und hohlte Finns Sachen als ich wieder drausen war kam Jesse auf mich zu "Hey Rachel ich mach schluss " "Was ?warum ?"mir standen die tränen in den Augen "Ähm Rachel ,ich ,ich hab mehr Gefühle für Jungs " Ich sah Kurt und Blaine auf mich zu kommen und Kurt guckte schon besorgt .Die tränen liefen mir übers Gesicht Kurt nahm mich dirreckt in den Arm "Rach was ist los ?" "Ich war mit einem schwulen zusammen " "Hahahaha" Kurt guckte zu Jesse"Dafür das du schwul bist bist du echt unatracktiv " Blaine kam zu mir legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter "Jab Süsser , da hast du vollkommen recht "Blaine nahm Kurts Hand zog ihn mit sich und Kurt hatte den Arm um meine Schulter .Ich sah immer wieder das sie sich verliebt anlächelten oder mit den daumen ihre hände schreichelten ."Rachel willst du mit in Krankenhaus ?" "Ja ". Ich setzte mich nach hinen in Kurts wagen ,Kurt setzte sich ans Steuer und Blaine sich auf den Beifahrersitz .Blaine und Kurt hielten die ganze Zeit Händchen ,selbst als wir bei Finn im Zimmer waren wich Blaine nicht von Kurts Seite .Ich ging zu Finns Bett "Hey Finn " "Hey Rach" Kurt kam auch zu Finn "Wie gehts dir Brüderchen ?" "Naja im Moment ist meine ganze rechte Seite hin und ich hab ne Gehiernerschüterrung ,hast du Mom und Burt schon angerufen ?" "Ja hab ich sie dürften gleich kommen !" "Rachel,hast du geweint ?" "Ja,Jesse ist Schwul" "Komm her " Finn klopfte mit seine linken hHnd aus Bett ich setzte mich und er nahm mich so gut er konnte in den Arm . Ich fühlte mich in seinen Armen wohl und geborgen ,er kam mir immer näher und küsste mich dan .Oh gott kann er gut küssen ,als wir uns wieder lösten guckte ich ihn nur verwirt an "äh ... äm " Finn brachte keinen satz mehr zu stande "Ich muss gehen " .Ich hob meine Tasche schnell auf nahm Kurt und Blaine ,die genauso verwirt wie ich aussahen wie ich , noch mal in den Arm und ging dan . Als ich drausen war kamen mir schon Carol und Burt entgegen "Hey Rachel wie gehts es Finn ?" " Sein rechte Seite ist beschädigt aber sonst ganz gut *sogut das er mich küssen kann *" das letzt hatte ich nicht ausgesprochen .Burt und Carol hihlten mich jetzt warscheinlich für unhöflich ,aber ich musste das eben erstmal verarbeiten . Einige Monate später Heute war mein Geburtstag ,ich stand pünktlich wie immer auf , stieg auf meinen Crosstrainer und trieb erstmal eine runde Sprot "Guten Morgen mein große !" Leroy einer meiner Dad's nahm mich sofort in den Arm ."Rachel das war von deiner Mom in der Post es ist gestern schon angekommen !" Hiram mein anderer Dad stelte mir ein großes Paket for meine Füße "Von Mom für mein Geburtstagskind " stand auf einem kleinen Zettel . Ich machte das Paket auf und drin war eine neue ,moderne Karaoke anlage und eine Karte Hey mein Spätzchen ,ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag ''.''Lass dich reich beschenken und dieses Geschenk ist für deine Magische und Ausergewöhnliche Stimme ''. ''Alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen dir '' ''Shelby und Beth '' Ich nahm das Parket und brachte es in mein Zimmer .Ich suchte meine Tasche und ging dan in die Schule ,for der Schule wurde ich von einer ziternden Mercedes erwartet "Alles gute zum Geburtstag meine Diva !" Sie nahm mich in den Arm "Kurt und Blaine warten drinnen auf die den war es drausen zu kalt " Als ich drinne war fiel mir dirrekt Kurt um den Hals "Alles Gute zum Geburtstag mein süsse " Blaine stand etwas unbeholfen neben Kurt "Ach kom her !" Ich ging auf Blaine zu und nahm ihn in den Arm "Alles Gute Rachel " "Danke du Spinner !" "Ey ,ich hab nen Namen " Kurt schlag den Arm um Blaines seite "Du bist mein Spinner !" .Ich ging zu meinem Fach und fand darin eine Karte . ''Hey Rachel Alles gute zum Geburtstag auch von mir .Ich Liebe dich überalles und würde mir wünschen wenn du heute nach der Schule in die Aula kommen könntest ''. ''Viele Liebe grüße und Küsse Finn Nach der Schule ging ich in die Aula und es war eine Decke ausgebreitet .Ein Picknickkorb ,was zu essen und zu trinken und Kerzen standen dort ."Alles Gute zum Gebuertstag meine süsse " ich drehte mich um und Finn stand hinter mir "Danke " Ich stellte mich auf Zehenspitzen und er bückte sich um mich in den Arm zu nehmen .Er sah mir in die Augen und küsste mich ,dieses mal mit viel mehr Liebe und ich erwiederte den Kuss sofort ."Feierst du heute ?" Finn sah mich liebevoll an "Nein ich denke nicht !" " Rachel du wirst 18 ! Ich lad alle Glee kids ein und dan wwerden wir feiern gehen okay ?" "Okay wenn du willst ?" Er gab mir einen langen kuss .Der Tag war schnell forbei und die Party bei mir im vollen gange .Ich war schon als noch nicht alle dawaren voll wie ich weiß nicht was ,Kurt und Blaine hatten sich aneinander festgesaugt genau wie Tina und Mike ,Santana und Britt ,Ruck und Lauren ,Quinn und Sam ,und jetzt stürtzte ich mich auf Finn . Blackout Als ich am nächsten Morgen wachwure merkte ich als erstes das ich keine klamotten mehr anhatte ,als zweites meinen Mächtigen Kater als ich mich hinsetzte und as drittes das Finn neben mir lag ."Finn !" kreischte ich "Was ist den ... ?" Er machte seine Augen auf und erschrek als er meinen nackten rücken sah "Rachel warum bist du Nackt ?" er hab die Decke an und bekam große Augen "Ich glaube wir hatten Sex Finn !" Ich machte meinen BH zu und zog mir mein Oberteil drüber "Nein ! So wollt ich das ganz sicher nicht mit dir schlafen jeder zeit aber nicht wenn ich betrunken bin und mich an nichts mehr erinner ! Ich bin der beschissenste Freund der Welt !" "Finn es ist alles okay ... ich hoffe nur wir haben verhütet ! Noch so ne Teeny Schwangerschft hält unser Glee Club nicht aus !" 6 Moanate Später "Rachel wie lange willst du Finn noch verheimlichen das du schwanger bist ,man sieht das !" Ich schaute Kurt beunrigt an und zog for dem Spiegel mein Shirt hoch "Jeder weiß es auser Finn ,ich bin auch super glücklich ,aber als ich Finn gesagt hab das ich villeicht Schwanger bin ist er augetickt !" Kurt öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen schloss ihn aber wieder "Wann kommt Blaine nochmal ?" "Gleich müsste er eigentlich kommen !" in dem Momant klingelte es "Hallo Mr. Berry !" "Hallo Blaine ,Rachel ist oben !" "Danke !" Hörte man gedämpfte stimmen von unten "Wissen es deine Väter ?" ich sah Kurt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an "Wer denkst du war mit mir beim Artzt ?" "Nagut ,hast recht . Und was ist mit Shelby ?" "Ich hab es ihr geschrieben aber sie hat noch nicht geantwortet !" Blaine kam rein und schloss die Tür hintersich "Hey Süsse ,hey Schatz !" ich batrachtete im Spiegel weiter meinen Baby bauch um mir Kurt und Blaine nicht angucken zu müssen "Rachel du warst doch heute da ,was wird es den ?" "Es wird ein Mädchen ,ich weiß nicht ob ich sie behalten will !" "WAS ?" "Ich kann sie nicht alleine großziehen ,ich will ans College und Finn will sie nicht !" Mir liefen Tränen über mein Gesicht ,ich zog mein Oberteil wieder richtig und schaute zu Kurt und Blaine "Hey Rachel ,komm her !" Kurt kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm "Deine Väter können doch auf sie Aufpassen oder Blaine und ich können auch mal Baby sitten !" "Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll !" Kurt drückte mich noch fester an sich . 3 Monate Später Ich hatte es Finn gesagt und wir hatten uns geeinigt das wir Zoe zusammen großziehen .Heute sollte sie kommen ich lag schon seit fast 24 Stunden in den Wehen . Nach nochmal 5 Stunden hatten ich meine Väter dan überreden können das wir einen keiseschnitt machen sollten ,da ich es keine Minute länger ausgehalten hätte .Sie spritzten mir ein beruigungs mittel .Nach nochmal 10 Minuten hörte ich dan das schreien von meiner süssen Tochter "Sie hat seine Augen Finn !" Finn lächelte mich nur glücklich an ich reichte im Zoe und aufeinmal drehte sich alles und ich hörte eine Stimme noch sagen "Sie müssen hier raus ,schnell ! Wir müssen alles für eine Not Ope forbereiten ,sie hat schwere innere Blutungen beeiling !SCHNELL ..." Und dan wurde mir schwarz vor Augen Finn's sicht Ich kriegte Panik als ich das hörte was der Artzt sagte und Zoe bekam es auch zu Spüren "Shhhhh meine Prinzessin ,es wird alles gut !" Nach 3 Stunden kam ein Artzt zu mir und Rachels Vätern " Es tut mir sehr leid es ihnen mitteilen zu müssen aber ihre Tochter bezihungsweise Freundin ist leider an inneren Blutungen gestorben ,durch einen Riss der Gebermutter wurden gefäe verletzt und wir haben es zu Spät bemerkt ,es tut mir sehr leid mein Herzliches beileid !" Der Artzt ging und ich schaute auf mein Wunderschöne Tochter ,sie erinnerte mich an Rachel . 5 Jahre Später "Papi , wo ist Mami ?" ich sah zu meiner kleinen Tochter die auf meinem Schos sas "Mami ist ein Engel mein Schatz ,sie ist unsere Schutzengel und passt immer auf uns auf !" ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Rachel Berry Kategorie:Finn Hudson